Harrad-Sar's barge
Harrad-Sar's ship was an unusual design of Orion ship that was piloted by Harrad-Sar. Capabilities & Design Harrad-Sar's ship was equipped with powerful weapon systems. It also had scanners that could detect mineral deposits below a planet, although their results could sometimes be incomplete. The ship was capable of receiving and transmitting visual communication between itself and another vessel. It had an advanced propulsion system and was capable of extremely erratic and swift movements. If its engines were damaged, the craft could still use its on-board impulse drive. The ship was also able to tow other vessels with the use of a towing cable, a tactic that was often utilised to commandeer other ships. :The fact that the ship was incapable of removing magnesite from beneath a planet may or may not be due to the vessel's capabilities. The interior of the Orion vessel was both colorful and comfortable, with thin fabric draped from its ceiling. History First Encounter with Enterprise On December 27th, 2154, the Earth Starfleet vessel ''Enterprise'' encountered Harrad-Sar's ship while traveling to Berengaria VII. Aboard the NX class starship, science officer T'Pol failed to recognize Harrad-Sar's ship due to the fact that Starfleet and the Vulcans had never encountered that specific design before. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed opined that Harrad-Sar's ship appeared to be hostile. Upon contact with the Orion pilot, Harrad-Sar threatened to fire at Enterprise unless the Starfleet vessel's weapon systems were immediately deactivated. Eventually, Enterprise and Harrad-Sar's ship lowered their weapon systems simultaneously. Following their introduction, Harrad-Sar invited Enterprise's captain, Jonathan Archer, aboard the Orion ship. Although Archer was initially reluctant, given his past experience with Orions, he was ultimately persuaded to beam aboard Harrad-Sar's ship with an away team. Harrad-Sar served his guests Gorn Meridor and entertained them with dancing Orion slave girls. :During the dance, Harrad-Sar mentioned that he purchased the Orion slave girls, Navaar, D'Nesh and Maras, at a trading outpost which ''Enterprise had previously visited. If that information was accurate, he probably used his ship to go to the outpost. This outpost was likely Verex III, which was encountered in ENT: "Borderland".'' Harrad-Sar claimed that his ship had detected a planet rich in magnesite. Although the scanners on his ship had detected large quantities of the mineral beneath the planet's surface, it was believed that more magnesite, which the scanners hadn't uncovered, might exist there. However, Harrad-Sar's ship was incapable of removing the magnesite from beneath the planet. Orion slave girls The complement of Harrad-Sar's ship was lessened when the Orion slave girls, who had previously danced for the Enterprise away team, joined the Starfleet vessel. The Orion women were highly inquisitive about Enterprise, as Harrad-Sar hadn't allowed them to leave their assigned rooms on board his ship. While Harrad-Sar's ship left on an undetermined course, Enterprise continued to the planet where the magnesite could be found. However, Commander Kelby caused considerable damage to Enterprise's warp engines, while under the effects of a pheremone that the Orion slave girls produced. Captain Archer later discovered that Harrad-Sar and the Orion women had planned to disable Enterprise. A communications device which the Orion slave girls had used to contact Harrad-Sar's ship was found in their assigned quarters aboard the Starfleet vessel. Both Archer and T'Pol believed that Harrad-Sar's ship was probably waiting to attack Enterprise. Also, the transmissions which the Orion females had sent suggested that the Orion ship was approaching the Starfleet vessel. Archer worried that Enterprise' warp capacity would still be damaged when Harrad-Sar's ship attacked. Conflict with Enterprise On the bridge, the Orion craft was eventually detected 400 kilometers away from Enterprise. When Harrad-Sar's ship contacted the Starfleet vessel, the Orion commander asked if he could be of any assistance to Enterprise. Although Harrad-Sar offered to use his ship to tow the Starfleet vessel, Archer threatened to fire on the Orion craft if Harrad-Sar made any attempt to commandeer Enterprise. Explaining that his ship was in the service of the Orion Syndicate, Harrad-Sar used his vessel to fire on Enterprise's weapons. In the ensuing conflict, Enterprise lost its forward phase cannons, while targeting the weapons on Harrad-Sar's ship. On Enterprise, Captain Archer ordered Ensign Travis Mayweather to protect the starship's phase cannons, although the movement of Harrad-Sar's ship was too erratic and swift. The Orion craft caused extreme damage to Enterprise, which also lost its torpedoes and aft phase cannons in the battle. Powering down its weapon systems, the Orion craft launched a towing cable and pulled Enterprise behind it. Following an attempt to break free, Enterprise was again contacted by Harrad-Sar. The Orion commander planned to drag the Starfleet vessel to two waiting Orion marauders. Meanwhile, Harrad-Sar revealed that he and his ship were under the control of the Orion women who were now aboard Enterprise. ''Enterprise'' breaks free On the Starfleet craft, T'Pol and Chief Engineer Charles Tucker learned that the towing cable on Harrad-Sar's ship was attached directly above the main deflector relay on Enterprise. Using the starship's deflector, they sent a positron burst through the towing cable. The burst triggered an energy cascade on the Orion ship and disabled the vessel's power systems. The Orion women were returned to Harrad-Sar's ship and, with damage to its engines, the craft continued to Orion space at impulse velocity. (ENT: "Bound") Category:StarshipsCategory:Starship classes